


Touch

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Edo Period, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Unable to move or say anything, Yuuya was just able to look at what Kato was doing with fascination. He had felt hands on his body too many times to count, but he had never really beentouched.





	Touch

_(Tegoshi Fanart by Swoon21)_

 

_Yoshiwara, 1779_

 

Summer had come. The glistening sun drew a cruel path through the crooked, lively alleys, small wooden houses lining up, dust raising from rumbling barrows and bright red lanterns guiding potential customers the way to their destination, the most famous brothel in town.

It was about dawn when Daimyo Kato Shigeaki and his entourage made their way towards the large, wooden building. Kato was a good looking young man in his thirties, hard-working and fair to his subordinates.

Kato got off his noble brown horse and looked around. The path was dusty and noisy, a lot of enticing silhouettes behind wooden grids trying to gain attention of potential customers passing by.

One of his subordinates had told him about him on a drunken night in the castle about the place that had the prettiest, most popular male Oiran in all town, and he was dying to take a look, actually more than that.

"He is extra," the man had said as he had lulled his head, the bottle of sake still in his hand, "once you get a taste of him, you will never want somebody else again. He is a yobidashi which means you have to especially request him. And naturally, he's expensive."

Unlike the others with lower status, the exclusive yobidashi didn't have to present themselves in a group of others behind the dirty, bland grating in the multistory main building to the passing crowd in hopes to get them interested. They could privately welcome their own customers in a room in a nearby teahouse.

There was a comfortable peacefulness laying over the area of the teahouse, hidden in a quiet corner aside the busy main road, surrounded by bamboo trees, a lampion with the name of the place attached to the entrance and a small sandy path leading through the little gate with flowers neatly arranged to the left and right and a small well in the middle of the atrium as the center.

Kato was welcomed by two subordinates of the yobidashi, two young girls, apprentices to become Oiran, with a pretty kimono in lighter colors, not wearing full make up yet and no wig, their natural hair delicately styled with thin, golden bars and decorations that jingled from them as they humbly and silently showed him the way to the room his yobidashi would be waiting after he had been told to wait for a little bit in the garden.

A few yellow laterns had been hung up outside and wind chimes swayed softly in the wind. The girls knelt down on the wooden porch before one of the rooms and opened the cream paper door.

Kato stepped inside as the girls retreated backwards, bowing, closing the door behind him.

Kato's eyes adjusted to the dim light as he looked around the small room. It was simply decorated, a lantern in the corner and a fancy paper wall in the back. He couldn't see anyone yet, but then a voice called out to him.

"Welcome," a tempting, sweet voice chirped from behind the paper wall. Behind it, a shade of a person was slowly dancing, swaying their features, holding out a fan, the shades giving away that this person was wearing a pompous attire, large, heavy fabric that was covering them till the ground.

Then one foot was seen, sticking out from behind the paper wall, white socks in a heeled sandal, typical for this occupation.

Kato watched the foot, which was circling, was followed by an ankle, then a strong, muscular leg, half covered in a thick layered, rich kimono made of the most luxurious material, covered in patterns of cherry blossoms with golden embellishment.

Then a young man appeared in front of Kato fully for the first time, his face behind a beautiful fan, but his eyes spoke enough. Big and brown and so seemingly innocent, yet full of promise of sinful pleasure, the man stepped forward from behind the paper wall. If he hadn't known for sure, Kato would have also thought this could be a woman.

"I'm Yuuya," the young man spoke with a soft voice. To Kato it sounded like the personification of lust spoke to him and the voice was engulfing him.

"My name is Kato. Nice to meet you," Kato said, a bit awkwardly, not quite sure where to look. He had wanted to come here, but now he started to actually get nervous. He liked intimacy, had wanted to meet this guy everyone was fawning over, but was it possible for Kato to create it with him, someone he had just met?

"Kato-dono," Yuuya adressed him formally as it was proper, kneeling down, bowing. The extravagant decorations in his wig jingled. "Thank you for chosing me. I'll make sure you'll enjoy your stay. I can promise you won't regret it. Why don't we sit down and you tell me a bit about yourself, what you like and so on?"

Yuuya went on, fanning himself while he spoke, one part of the robe not so accidentally sliding of his smooth shoulder, and by then Kato realized he had a real pro in front of him who had wrapped him around his finger in no time.

He smelled good too, Kato thought, sweet, but not the kind of sweetness that made you think of pureness and youth and innocence, more like the kind of the sweetness of a really tasty, forbidden fruit you want really badly but couldn't have.

Kato finally sat down, shifting his feet nervously on the tatami, feeling Yuuya's indescribable gaze on him and then Yuuya scooted closer, closing the fan and placing it aside and looping his arms around Kato's arm, clinging to him and laying his head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. He was a true expert at figuring out what his customers needed and was able to adjust to about anyone. He was very skilled at reading people, also he had many years of experience.

"Are you shy?" Yuuya said sweetly, his soft breath tickling against Kato's neck and Kato's neck hair tickled. It was kind of an unnecessary question since they both knew it was true, and Kato just nodded a bit, wanting to see what would happen next.

"That's cute," Yuuya said, his fingertips trailing over Kato's royal robe here and there. "Would you like to get a bit more comfortable?"

They managed to get him out of the first layers, and Yuuya stripped him down until he was only wearing his undergarment Yukata in dark blue.

"Much better, isn't it?" Yuuya whispered close to his ear and Kato shivered.

"You made the right choice by coming to me," Yuuya purred, "I'm the best, you won't find anyone better than me. I'm the prettiest, most entertaining, most charming out of all Yoshiwara. Once you get a taste of me, you will never want somebody else. I'm good with my lips.. and with my mouth" He practically breathed the last words into Kato's ear, loving how he got the other affected and have him like wax in his hands.

"It's so warm today, isn't it, Kato-dono?" Yuuya continued with a slight pout, beginning to slowly massage Kato's shoulders, shifting behind him. "Allow me to take some of my clothing off?"

Kato just nodded helplessly and watched as Yuuya shifted so he was sitting in front of him, one finger sliding over his neck to hook inside the collar of his own robe, slowly pulling it further down his shoulders

"Would you mind helping me?" Yuuya looked over his shoulder and the gaze he looked Kato in the eyes with had Kato gulping hard. Yuuya knew how to play all his cards, Kato noticed. "The obi is so heavy..." Yuuya pouted. Kato was more than happy to help. The more centimeters of skin of Yuuya he saw, the more he wanted him.

He began to undress Yuuya, the first time he was the one to touch, not the other way round. Yuuya seemed to enjoy it and let Kato take off the heavy layer of the robe.

"Kato-dono," Yuuya said as he was just in his simplest garments, "do you like massages? I like giving them, you know"

"I guess I do," Kato replied, not really trusting his voice, wondering what Yuuya had in mind.

"I would have to unlace this," Yuuya said as he sat behind Kato again, untying Kato's undergarment until the other male was just in his underwear, feeling embarressed yet excited.

"Why don't you lay down for me, Kato-dono," Yuuya's dangerous honey voice was lulling Kato in. He lay down on the tatami on his stomach, arms crossed and head on them. Yuuya's hands were really nice, soft and warm, and he knew all the right places to make Kato relax. Kato was so lost in thoughts he was almost falling asleep when he felt something sticky and moist drippling on his back.

"Hm?" He wanted to turn his head around. It couldn't be wax, it was not hot enough to be.

"It's massage fluid" Yuuya said, "and now I'll show you my special massage"

Kato closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was Yuuya's chest flush against his back and he let out a surprised gasp as he felt the other man with his full weight along his back, lying on him and moving over his back in circles.

"How's that?" Yuuya whispered and his sweet, sinful voice was now directly at Kato's ear and Kato groaned, his brain not processing at when Yuuya had so quickly gotten ride of the rest of his clothing, feeling how arousal slowly buildt up in his body. Yuuya bit his earlobe not so gently as he rubbed against him fully naked, the fluid spreading between them and creating a dirty, lecherous picture.

Yuuya pulled Kato's earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it softly when he slid down, and Kato whimpered as he felt a thick and heavy arousal rubbing and grinding back and forward against his butt.

"Kato-dono," Yuuya's voice vibrated in his ear with a sweet high tone and Kato thought he had never heard something so shameless and lewd in his life before, "what do you want?"

"Yuu..ya" Kato uttered, "I cannot think straight.. I just.. I .. I want.. I want you so much.."

"Thank you so much, Kato-dono," Yuuya breathed against Kato's ear as he pointedly rocked his hips into Kato's butt, groaning, "you're very kind"

Yuuya leaned up and hooked one finger into the waistband of Kato's undergarment. "Can Ipp take this off?" He asked sweetly and Kato just nodded, he was afraid his voice might not obey him if he tried to talk.

He looked over his shoulder to see Yuuya smile at him and he looked so forbidden with all the fluid running down his chest.

"Yuuya needs Kato-dono.." Yuuya said as he kneaded Kato's upper thighs and Kato gasped, enjoying Yuuya's hands on his body. He felt a bit embarrassed in this position now that they were both naked and Yuuya was watching him intently and he lifted his head and then shifted.

Yuuya smiled at him and scooted closer, swinging his hands around Kato's neck and instinct took over and Kato grabbed Yuuya and turned him around to pin him to the tatami.

Yuuya gasped approvingly and spread his legs for Kato like he had learned it and Kato began to explore his body, warm hands stroking down Yuuya's thighs until Yuuya began to writhe softly. "Kato-dono.. is it .. your first time with a man?"

Kato nodded shyly.

"You have to prepare me if you want to take me.." Yuuya explained and Kato blinked, wondering what to do until Yuuya smiled and took Kato's hand and brought his index and middle finger to his rosy lips, parting them and the next thing Kato felt was sweet, sweet warmth as Yuuya began to suckle on the digits tightly. Kato moaned because it looked so sinful, and his body reacted to it. Yuuya looked him deep into the eyes as he sucked Kato's fingers before letting go of them with an obscene sound.

"Now.. put them inside me.." Yuuya said with a voice much deeper than before, and Kato was surprised at the range of melody Yuuya's voice had.

He was reluctant, but Yuuya urged him on, spreading his legs further and then the fingertips nudged at Yuuya's tight entrance, Yuuya looking at him expectantly.

"You're very gentle, Kato-dono, I'm sure this is gonna be amazing, you're gonna do it so good"

Kato beamed a bit at Yuuya's praise as he looked down to where his fingers where and slowly began to push one inside. The puckered rim rejected him, but Yuuya worked on relaxing his body and nodded. "Slowly.. yes.. like that.. keep going.. ahnnn" He urged Kato on and Kato felt a rush of pleasure aswell as responsibility flooding through him. The hole was so tight and Yuuya was so willing and welcoming, how would this even feel around his dick, he couldn't imagine.

He worked his finger in and then looked at Yuuya questioningly.

"Move it a bit," Yuuya said, "then add another one. Try to crook it inside"

Kato did as he was told, always watching Yuuya's face for discomfort. Yuuya's breath was relaxed and he was slightly flushed which Kato thought was cute.

"Ahhnn.. yes.. Kato-dono.. there.. rub it there.. it feels good there.. " Yuuya suddenly whispered, looking at Kato with hooded eyes.

Kato had tried to crook his fingers as Yuuya had told him, now pressing two slick digits inside Yuuya's body and it felt strangely intimate to have a part of your body in the body of another person, but it felt good too, to bring Yuuya pleasure and make him do all those sweet, nice noises, Kato thought.

He began to rub that spot harder and Yuuya's noises got louder, from soft pants into little cries and Kato felt his own arousal heightening, his cock growing harder just from listening to Yuuya. His body began to tremble with desire, with want to bury himself in that sweet tightness.

"Now.. Kato-dono.." Yuuya whispered and Kato felt sweat breaking out from his skin when he removed his fingers.

He took hold of his length and moaned, the single touch already so electric that it tempted him to jerk himself, touch himself, but he tried to keep the control.

Leaning over Yuuya and using one hand as a guidance, he slowly began to push in. It was a new, somehow strange but incredible feeling he became addicted to from the moment he pushed in.

Yuuya was a professional. Kato did feel good, but still it hurt, but he wasn't supposed to show any signs of discomfort to the customers. He gritted his teeth and tried to relax himself when he suddenly saw Kato's worried face close to his.

"Don't force it," Kato breathed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Yuuya felt his heart ache a little like he wanted to break out in tears at the care Kato was showing towards him. He shook his head a little and smiled, clinging his hands around Kato's neck and leaned up to kiss him. A tactic he sometimes used to hide his painful face, but at this moment, he really wanted to kiss Kato.

Kato's tongue was sweet against his, he wasn't obscene or gross or greedy like the most older men that came to see him. He was pure, his lust hiding somewhere that Yuuya wanted to tickle it out, bring it out and unleash it.

They kissed for awhile until Yuuya began to groan and meet Kato's thrusts with his, Kato now fully inside him. It was strange but to Yuuya, he had never really felt this way about sex with someone before he had met Kato.

Kato had been right about his prediction about Yuuya's voice during sex.

Yuuya's soft moans like were a mellow melody of sin in Kato's ears. Yuuya was very vocal about his pleasure and was able to reach high notes.

"Kato-donoo.. faster, please.." Yuuya begged and Kato complied, sliding his arms around Yuuya's legs and holding him up more, entering him even deeper this way.

It drove Yuuya wilder as Kato increased his speed, banging him into the tatami hard.

"I'm so close, Kato-dono," Yuuya whimpered, "may I come, please?"

"Of course," Kato gasped.

Yuuya didn't care anymore if he sounded desperate, all he wanted was for Kato to pound into him hard and fill him. Yuuya changed the angle himself to help Kato get the right spot and when he did, Yuuya screamed, not lasting long when Kato hit it repeatedly, and Yuuya let go, allowing himself to come between their bodies.

Kato panted, he had felt Yuuya coming when his insides clenched even tighter around his cock and he groaned, feeling close himself.

"I want to feel you come for me too, please, Kato-dono, " Yuuya moaned with his alluring voice, which now sounded ten times lewder that he was coming down from his high, "you feel so incredible like this, so warm and tight and I want to taint me, I want to hear you as you fall apart, just let go, I know you want to, I know you want to cum with your cock throbbing so hard inside me, you want to just push into me right? Is it good? Is it getting you off? Am I feeling good inside, with me being so so tight, your cock so swollen and pressing? Tell me, Kato-dono"

Kato growled loudly as Yuuya's shameless words lingered in the thick air with Tegoshi's mouth latching onto his neck and his lewd words in his ears, slowly processing to his brain and he didn't hold back, feeling his orgasm approaching and he pulled out, and Yuuya smirked against Kato's back, purring as he felt Kato's release jerking onto his belly streak by streak.

Kato panted, his bangs attached to his forehead.

"Thank you so much, Kato-dono," Yuuya whispered.

Kato felt exhausted and like he was floating. He had never felt so aroused and shameless before, and he hoped the silly flush would dissappear from his skin quickly.

"You were so awesome, so amazing and perfect," Yuuya praised him, as a part of his job. Every customer was the best, of course. "I hope you were satisfied with me as your choice, please make sure to come again" He said, panting, before slowly untangling himself from Kato, getting up to get a towel and a wooden bucket with warm water.

"I...will," Kato said, ruffling his own hair, not really having regained his senses yet. He was lying on the tatami and attempted to get up, propping himself on his elbows, but it was too much effort still.

Yuuya knelt next to him and dipped a towel into the bucket, wringing it and cleaning himself. Kato was about to dooze off when he realized what Yuuya was doing and he sat up, shifting closer, grabbing Yuuya's wrist. Yuuya looked at him with big eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kato shook his head. "Let me..." he began, and took the towel out of Yuuya's hand

Yuuya nodded perplexed and watched as Kato gently patted Yuuya's abdomen.

"So gentle, Kato-dono"

Kato looked at Yuuya and smiled. He would definitely come back.

 

* * *

 

When Kato went home, he felt weird. It was like it had all just been a dream, like he was an empty shell that had been filled with life only to have it sucked out of him after he left the teahouse. He thought he should be happy to have had such an experience, but something was lacking.

Yuuya was perfect, but it was a perfect dream, and maybe it should stay that way. When Yuuya had told him the price, Kato had realized once again that their night had been business, nothing real and genuine about it. All Yuuya did was acting, fulfilling the wishes of his customers. With a bitter aftertaste, Kato returned to the castle.

However, he wasn't able to forget Yuuya. His friends had already warned him, once he got a taste, he would become addicted, and there he was, alone on his futon, thinking of how Yuuya had felt, about his sweet voice and his voice of pleasure. It was surely something you could easily get addicted to.

Kato rolled around on his futon, unable to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It appeared that he had to take a trip to the nearby prefecture for peace negotiations. Hence he wasn't able to consider visiting the teahouse again for a few weeks.

One night when returning from an especially long trip by horse alone, he was in the woods. It had rained a few hours earlier and the ground was still muddy and uneven, and he slowed down the pace.

It was already beginning to become dark and he saw merchants passing by, greeting him properly. The horse snorted. In the corner of a bush, he saw a crumped figure in dirty clothes, probably a homeless, limping on their way home. He seemed to be injured, one leg had a scratch as far as Kato could tell.

"You there," he called out to the person, "are you alright?"

The figure turned around hastily, covering their face with layers of a large hoodie. Their face was dirty and only the eyes showing, but it was a pair of eyes Kato immediately recognized.

"Yuuya?"

The figure stopped, looking at him, then looking around if noone else was around.

"Kato-dono," came a normal, deep sounding voice, and Yuuya pulled a bit of the grey fabric down that was covering his face.

Kato jumped to the ground, the reins in his hands.

"Before you ask what I'm doing here," Yuuya said quickly, approaching Kato, "I sometimes sneak out of the teahouse. I love my freedom, and sometimes I just need to break out. I cannot do it in the clothes I have of course so I camouflage."

Kato nodded. "You need to get that treated," he pointed to Yuuya's leg.

"I tripped over a root, it was so slippery"

Without saying a word, Kato slid his arms around Yuuya's figure, lifting him up and placing him on the horse. Yuuya held tightly to the reins and smiled though he was shivering.

"I'll bring you to my place," Kato said, "you can get properly treated there and take a rest. You can still return tomorrow, right? If you don't open your door at the teahouse, the subordinates will just think you are sleeping and send the customers away. As far as I remember, you have the right to refuse customers, right?"

Yuuya nodded weakly and thankfully.

Kato elegantly climbed on the horse behind Yuuya and motioned for it to start walking. It was a bit of a ride to the castle.

Yuuya was quite tired but he tried to keep his eyes open not to fall off. When they reached the gates, the guards recognized Kato and bowed while they passed.

"You live nicely, Kato-dono" Yuuya murmured and Kato held him tightly.

Yuuya fought his sleep, but Kato's arms just felt nice, warm and secure.

As promised, Kato called a maid and let her have treat Yuuya's wound while another servant took care of the horse.

A while later, Yuuya stood in front of him with a set of clothes Kato wore for simpler occassions, a dark blue Yukata. His real hair was showing now, uncombed, and his face was without make up but he looked even more gorgeous to Kato like this.

The maids had placed a second futon for the night.

"I'm going to sleep here?" Yuuya asked, suddenly sounding insecure. Kato was surprised, the usually confident Yuuya showing signs of hesitation. Then he realized what this was about. It was not Yuuya's ususal environment, the one he knew and was familiar with, and he was not in charge.

"Why are doing this all for me?" Yuuya continued, looking around in the large room. Though rich, Kato didn't care about owning a lot of material things, hence why the room was mostly vast. He loved books though, and kept a few, also from foreign countries.

Kato got up from where he had been sitting to wait for Yuuya, and closed their distance. He wasn't sure if it was okay to touch Yuuya outside the teahouse.

"I think I grew fond of you," Kato said honestly.

"That's what happens to most of my customers," Yuuya smirked unabashedly with a wink.

"I'm serious."

"That's problematic," Yuuya just said, but Kato understood.

"Just for tonight, let's pretend you're not Yoshiwara's number one"

"But, what am I then?"

"Just Yuuya."

Yuuya smiled. "I like the way my name sounds when you say it"

Kato wasn't able to resist any longer and pulled Yuuya into his arms.

"That will cost extra..." Kato heard Yuuya whisper, and Kato pulled away startled, the aura of professionality oozing from the smaller man.

Yuuya realized what he had said, and quickly bowed apologetically, then approached Kato with his sweet Oiran smile and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kato-dono. I'm afraid I can only be Yuuya, the Oiran."

And with that, he hurriedly fetched his clothes and made his way through the night back to the teahouse alone, leaving Kato with a pain in his chest.

 

* * *

 

One night when Yuuya was walking over the porch alone to his room in the dark, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was a maid, he didn't pay it further attention since they had to accostum to him and not the other way round.

He kept walking until he felt the person coming closer, closer than a maid should, and only then he turned around. There was a rush, everything happened quickly and Yuuya realized in miliseconds what was going on and he tried to evade and in the next second he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm. The other person was hiding all covered, their face not recognizable and they rushed away, the bloody knife falling to the wooden floor with a dull sound. Yuuya groaned in pain and grabbed his arm, blood dwelling from the wound and tainting his beautiful kimono.

It hit him that only because he dogded away so quickly the attack landed on his arm and not his back.

He sank down in pain, yelling for his maids and two of them came rushing quickly, carrying him to his room and one went to get water and a towel.

 

* * *

 

"Do you know who did this to you," Kato asked, his face in shock when he visited a few days after the incident, looking at the bandage around Yuuya's arm.

"I don't," Yuuya frowned, "I am aware that I have a high position and a lot of people carry ugly envy" Yuuya said, his long cigarette in his left hand, which was awkward to hold, but he wanted a smoke and the other arm hurt too much still.

Kato got up from his place next to the flower painted wall and sat behind Yuuya, sliding two arms around him and Yuuya sighed, laying his head against Kato's chest.

"I'm so glad you're here," Yuuya said and Kato nuzzled his face in Yuuya's neck. He knew Yuuya was just playing a role, and it hurt Kato, hurt him like nothing has had before, but he had grown to love Yuuya too much already and wanted to be there for him and comfort him even though he knew Yuuya was just doing his job and his reactions were fake.

Yuuya turned his head around and his hair accessoires jingled. When he looked at Kato with those eyes, Kato couldn't help but lean in to kiss him deep and long.

It was those eyes that made Kato believe that maybe, just maybe deep down inside, Yuuya was not acting. That he was just pretending, because he wasn't allowed to show his real emotions, or any emotions at all. Because when Kato looked into those eyes, they looked so pure and genuine and lonely.

 

* * *

 

Out of all the skills Yuuya had been trained to do as an Oiran from a young age on, he loved singing the most. He had a clear and strong beautiful vibrato voice which his customers liked to listen to. He was doing okay-ish with shamisen but was clumsy with tea serving and ikebana, since he said about himself he had clumsy fingers, but he made up for it with his charm and extraordinary behaviour. Never before had the teahouse had an Oiran like him.

As crystal clear as his voice was and as professional as his performance was, just as cold was his heart, never been touched by real love and affection. To Yuuya, everything was business and he didn't know anything else. He thought it would be the same with Kato. The days they spend together were like the days with his other customers, just that at some point, Yuuya felt that something was different, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

It was in the way he began to enjoy spending time with Kato and the little ache in his chest when Kato left and when the warmth was gone and he lay on the futon alone, staring at the flowers on the paper wall. He told himself it was nothing, pulling his robe higher and trying to ignore the heaviness of his heart.

 

* * *

 

Just that one day, he wasn't able to ignore it anymore.

They were sitting on the futon, Kato half naked and Yuuya behind him, giving him a neck massage, one of his specialties. Usually he would go from here and whisper sweet things into his customer's ear to make them visit him again and spend more money on him.

But he was feeling different now, every touch to Kato's skin like a holy present he was allowed to receive, filled with electricity, and he felt his whole body, mind and soul yearning for Kato's attention and presence. His warm fingers were kneading the skin and he was listening to Kato's even breath. Kato had his eyes closed and was relaxing into Yuuya's touch.

"I love you," Yuuya said abruptly, and Kato coughed, turning his head around to look into Yuuya's eyes.

"I have been thinking about it for a while," Yuuya went on, "I have feelings I can't describe, and I miss you the moment you walk out the door."

It took a while for Kato to process the words in his brain and his cheeks warmed up. He wanted to be happy, wanted to purely embrace the feeling and joy, but something was holding him back.

"You don't believe me," Yuuya stated, and it felt like an ice pickle piercing through Kato's heart.

Yuuya's voice became quiet as he drew back, his warm hands dissappearing from Kato's skin. Kato gulped.

"It's understandable," Yuuya went on, "you probably think I say this to everyone to make them feel special and come back. But I'm serious. I just don't know how to prove it."

Kato shook his head. "Yuuya..," he began, not really trusting his own voice, "I want to be honest with you. I have difficulties to accept it just yet. Please give me time."

Yuuya just nodded quietly and went on with his job, routine as ever, but it didn't feel good with Kato anymore like it had before. It felt rotten, shallow, and Yuuya began to feel dirty in a bad way for the first time in his life, beginning to hate himself.

He had never questioned his life since being an Oiran was the only thing he knew, but it hurt more and more with every further touch to Kato's skin, every breath and look into his eyes. Yuuya began to avert looking Kato in the eyes and was relieved when Kato went home, even though the loneliness pierced right through him when he lay on his futon to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Then the time came when Kato had to travel the country.

He would be gone for many weeks and had told Yuuya that he might not be able to ever see him again. Yuuya had just nodded, his facial expression empty as they had said goodbye.

It hurt Kato to see Yuuya like this, but he didn't know what to do.

After Kato was gone, Yuuya went back to his usual self for the time being, serving customers in his usual way, greeting them with his sweetest Oiran smile, being professional. It was easier to act like he always did without Kato being around and the desire that was flooding through his body, being so close to him phyiscally but not being able to be with him the way he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

One day, a maid shoved a white long letter under Yuuya's paper door.

" _Yuuya-sama_ ", the envelope said, and Yuuya turned it around.

" _Kato Shigeaki_ ", the sender said, and Yuuya felt his heart jump. He closed the paper door and opened the letter with a knife.

 

_Dear Yuuya,_

 

_I was wrong. I thought I could forget you, but I can't._

_I am sorry I took your feelings lightly._

_Can you forgive me?_

_I want to see you, I don't want anything else_

_the flowers aren't as pretty without you_

_nor is the sky_

_or the way my hair waves in the wind_

_even the rain doesn't sound the same_

_I wish you were by my side_

 

_-Kato-_

 

A silent tear ran down Yuuya's cheek as his hands sank down slowly and the letter was buried in his lap. His torso bent over slowly as he cried, he didn't really understood why he did. He had only cried once in his life, by the time his mother had died of lung cancer and his father had sold him to the brothel, at that young age. He would never be able to forget the look in his father's eyes. That first night, after his first custumer had slapped him in the face and called him a cheap whore, he had cried so much later alone in his room he thought he would never be able to cry again.

 

* * *

 

From the day on when Yuuya had received Kato's letter, he began to wait. To wait with all his heart. He knew he wasn't allowed to have real feelings for a customer but he couldn't help it. They could just keep it to themselves. He just hoped that Kato would return safely.

Night after night, customer after customer, it became harder for Yuuya to wait for Kato's return. He counted the days until he would be in his arms again, those arms that healed him from everything. His chest ached at the longing for Kato, for his smile, his embrace.

Never in his whole life had he missed someone so much.

Rain somehow calmed him down. Large streaks that steadily fell on the sandy ground and the leaves and the roof. Yuuya loved the sound of the rain. He would often just open the paper door to his room and gaze outside into the atrium, watching the drops fall from the flowers and leaves.

 

* * *

 

The day Kato returned was unexpected. The night he went to the teahouse was a humid hot summer night, and the cicades were singing their evening songs.

Nothing much had changed, Kato noticed, Yoshiwara bustling as ever as he made his way to the teahouse.

The lower Oiran greeted him politely when he asked if Yuuya was free tonight, and they said yes.

Two maids guided him to Yuuya's room, then politely excused themselves.

When the paper door finally opened, Yuuya's eyes widened, but then he quickly pulled Kato inside and fell into his arms sobbing, unable to hold his feelings back any longer.

Kato's heart ached at the pureness and rawness of emotions, and he hugged Yuuya tightly, happy that he was finally able to hold him again, and he held the other for a long time until they began to speak.

"I missed you so much," Yuuya whined, hiding his teary face in Kato's attire.

"Me too" Kato said with his deep voice and Yuuya immediately felt at ease.

Kato held him and Yuuya looked up to him. "I would have been angry if you hadn't come back," Yuuya teased and Kato smiled.

"I want to make this night the best," Yuuya whispered promisingly, and Kato shivered. They sealed their reunion with a deep, loving kiss.

Yuuya took Kato by the hand and led him to another door that was hidden behind the paper wall which led to a small outdoor bath.

As a high-class Oiran, Yuuya had access to a little private onsen all to himself.

It was quite tiny, maximum for two people, but beautifully arranged, with grey stones along it and some flowers attached to the bamboo walls.

Yuuya told Kato to wait in his room and got in first.

The hot water was shining like liquid gold when Kato shoved the door open, Yuuya waiting for him. Kato had to take a moment, taking in the sight. Yuuya looked like a pure angel in the golden water, his skin glowing in the sunset. His eyes were deep and lay on Kato's body, and Kato felt a pleasurable shower in his nerve ends.

"I've been waiting for you," Yuuya said and made an inviting move of his arm on the water surface.

Kato stepped inside the water, adjusting to the temperature. He approached Yuuya and they smiled at each other. Without the typical Oiran make up, Kato thought that he looked even more beautiful, and Kato watched Yuuya intently until Yuuya laughed in embarrassment. Kato noticed the two little moles on Yuuya's face and thought he looked even cuter with his natural look.

Yuuya slid his arms around Kato's neck and Kato shifted closer. They shared a sweet and gentle kiss before Kato gently pushed Yuuya around by the shoulders, Yuuya lying back against Kato's chest and Kato sliding his arms around him. They lay there like this, watching the surrounding peacefully.

Occassionally, Kato placed a kiss into Yuuya's hairline and Yuuya purred softly and contently.

He felt so comfortable and safe with Kato that he thought he could fall asleep in those strong arms right there in the water.

When they got out, Kato offered Yuuya a fresh towel.

"I want you by my side," Kato said, "I want you so much."

Yuuya inhaled audibly, his arms swinging around Kato's neck and Kato was hit with a stare that was genuine, yet so vulnerable it made his heart hurt.

"I want you too," Yuuya whispered against his lips, "so much it scares me."

Kato didn't know it was possible to kiss a person so fast but his lips found his way to Yuuya's on their own and Yuuya sighed into the kiss immediately, Kato pulling him closer, some drops of water running along Yuuya's neck and Kato leaned in to lick them away, leaving the other gasping.

They stumbled through the room towards the futons blindly, Kato lying Yuuya down gently and Yuuya looked at him with those deep eyes that drew Kato in. Yuuya's hands were in Kato's hair and Kato's lips were on Yuuya's neck, kissing further down, a trail of passion like a fire to his nerves.

Yuuya's little approving gasps blatantly turned him on and their clothes went off until they were lying naked on top of each other.

"I've never done this before," Yuuya whispered, feeling all of Kato's body against him and his gentle, yet lustful gaze as Kato stroked a few hairstrands out of his face.

"Don't you do this everyday?" Kato said while kissing further down along Yuuya's chest, enjoying how Yuuya's back arched up into the touch.

"No. That's not what I mean," Yuuya breathed. "I mean this.. being like this with you.. making love. I've never done that. And I.. it's so.. it's so amazing I cannot put it into words. I'm afraid that this is some pretty dream I might wake up from and it has never happened. That you're not real"

"I'm real," Kato assured him as he kissed Yuuya all over his chest, "and I'm here. And I don't plan on going anywhere"

He laced his fingers with his lover's and Yuuya let it happen as Kato undressed him further, his voice growing louder as Kato's warm and wet mouth closed around his erection, taking the tip between his lips to suck on it gently.

"That's so.. good... Kato-dono"

"Ka....to," Kato breathed as he let the arousal slip from past his lips, only to stroke it cleverly, some precum moistening Yuuya's belly, "call me Kato"

Yuuya nodded and sat up on his elbows as Kato leaned down again, sucking him harder this time, rubbing his tongue against the hot flesh, swallowing occassionally.

"Kato.. fuck.. I'm gonna.." Yuuya whispered and Kato let go with a devilish grin, sliding up Yuuya's body, one hand sliding quickly down between Yuuya's legs.

"I want to be inside you," Kato breathed darkly into Yuuya's hair, and the tone of Kato's voice made Yuuya grip Kato's shoulders hard.

"Then take me.."

The wild gaze in Yuuya's eyes only led to Kato wanting him more, but he took his time to make love to Yuuya.

Inch by inch, Kato's lips ghosted upwards on Yuuya's arm, placing a soft kiss on each spot they met. Yuuya thought Kato's touch felt warm and nice and surreal, for he had never experienced true affection in his life before.

Unable to move or say anything, Yuuya was just able to look at what Kato was doing with fascination. He had felt hands on his body too many times to count, but he had never really been _touched_.

Kato took his time to explore Yuuya's skin, slowly, soft, determined lips kissing their way up Yuuya's left arm until he reached the elbow, and Kato looked up at Yuuya.

Yuuya sighed softly and Kato leaned down, stroking up his neck and placing sweet kisses there. With every touch, Yuuya relaxed more and more.

The lantern in the corner painted a warm, soft glowing light which emphasized Yuuya's features and made him look even more beautiful, Kato thought.

He enjoyed the soft sighs and little gasps when he reached a spot that Yuuya liked in particular.

Yuuya's own skin was beginning to burn with a yearn for affection and he didn't know how to handle it. Usually he was the one in charge and his customers were like wax in his hands.

"Kato.. please.. I need you..." Yuuya whimpered as Kato nibbled on his neck and Kato chuckled a bit against his skin.

Yuuya was so confused. When did it happen that he was the one truly begging, the one on the other side? He felt like every touch of Kato was burning on his skin but he wanted Kato to take the lead, wanted to give him the control.

Kato kissed down his chest and Yuuya enjoyed every second, the warm lips further down his belly and along the inside of his thighs and then two saliva-slicked fingers where probing at his entrance and he arched his back welcomingly, needing to feel Kato inside.

Kato didn't tease him too much, just a bit, enjoying the new power he had over Yuuya, but on the other hand he was so head over heals for him that he wanted to please him as much as possible.

When he had worked three fingers inside Yuuya's body and Yuuya's noises rose in volume, Kato finally pulled out and leaned over him, encouraging Yuuya in a sensual kiss while pushing inside.

"I love you, too" Kato breathed when he withdrew and he began to test and slowly pull out only to push in again, this time a bit harder. "And I want you always, like this"

Yuuya nodded and moaned softly, Kato's fingers lacing with his and he felt like he was lifted to a higher dimension, together as two.

Their lust and pleasure grew and Kato pulled Yuuya into his lap where Yuuya bounced down with ecstatic moans so close to Kato's ear and Yuuya held tight onto him. Kato searched for Yuuya's lips again, wanting to be as close as possible and Yuuya felt the same, crying out when Kato hit a good spot, his forehead close to Kato's as he felt his lover's pleasure.

Yuuya's erection rubbed deliciously between their bodies and it was becoming too much but not enough. "T-touch me please.." Kato heard Yuuya beg softly, and in an instant, his hand was around Yuuya's arousal, pleasuring him, his hand twisting and jerking as he watched Yuuya's face in awe, the genuine expression of real lust and need as Yuuya had his eyes closed, his head slightly tilted back and his lips parted. Kato couldn't resist to attack his neck and bit down, Yuuya crying out as he rode through his high, and Kato felt him coming into his hand.

"Come on.." Yuuya gasped, Kato lying him down again and increasing his pace, his own need taking over as he began to bang Yuuya onto the tatami harder, feeling the lovely twitch and then Yuuya's muscles clenching around his cock and he growled as he came, trying to muffle his noises into the crane of Yuuya's neck.

Yuuya visibly shuddered and his arms were around Kato's back again as he looked up at him lovingly. Kato wanted to capture this moment forever, the way Yuuya's eyes looked like right now.

They panted, out of breath and Kato pulled out, collapsing next to Yuuya onto the tatami but pulling him into his arms right away, they could clean later. All he wanted now was to feel Yuuya close, his warm body against his and Yuuya felt the same, snuggling close and nuzzling his head against Kato's shoulder.

"I want to say something but I don't know if it's possible to put it into words," Kato began but Yuuya shushed him.

They kept laying there, soft kisses and fingertips trailing dreamily over arms, sweet words and soft chuckles and a content sigh the only things existing in the world at that moment.

 

* * *

 

Kato knew how to handle Yuuya by now, the times when he was vulnerable and needed more attention than other days, the nights when he had an unpleasant customer and just lay in Kato's gentle arms to forget about it, Kato just holding him until they crawled under futon to sleep.

Kato was a gentle and considerate lover and liked to take his time to give Yuuya what he needed.

Kato reckoned he could get used to the luscious tone of Yuuya's voice. The soft sounds that caressed his ears, little whines and gasps when Yuuya clung to him, cascades of lustful cries when Yuuya was brought to ecstasis together with him, a unison of pleasure.

Yuuya was able to surrender to Kato completely, and his cries of lust were real, unlike with his normal customers, where he was really good at faking pleasured noises.

Some nights, they would just lie naked next or on top of each other, Kato's nails slowly ghosting over Yuuya's arm, up and down, then down his sides and Yuuya would gasp, enjoying every second and watching Kato's every move intently.

What Yuuya also grew to like was the naked cuddling after their love making, when he was in Kato's arms, panting and exhausted and warm, skin on skin, feeling how warm Kato's body was and how his head was spinning from the force of the orgasm that Kato had given him, Kato's fingertips slowly stroking along his arm and Yuuya would smile contently, drinking up the intimacy and placing a tired kiss into the crane of Kato's neck.

Other nights, when the fire of passion flickered like a flame of a candle, they would take hours to make love in Yuuya's room, Kato undressing him slowly because he had a thing for when Yuuya was still wearing parts of his attire when he took him, lewdly from behind, and his sweet lips would ghost over Yuuya's revealed neck, drinking up every soft whisper of approval from the other man.

When he was with Kato, Yuuya could forget about everything.

Some nights were full of pure and raw lust, when Yuuya already greeted him with a lewd attire he wore just for Kato and pulled him inside the room with a lustful gaze and Kato would growl and push Yuuya against the nearest wall and fuck him right then and there.

There were also those nights were Kato just came to see Yuuya, just to be with him and enjoy his company, without anything sexual happening between them. They would just sit together and Yuuya would play the shamisen for Kato while the paper door was opened and Kato could watch the flowers outside in the atrium.

Sometimes Yuuya was so tired from having many customers that he tried to keep his eyes open in Kato's company, but Kato allowed him to just take a rest, he would sit in the room with Yuuya sleeping peacefully in his lap, and he would read a book or two. He liked to write his own novels, too, and when one day Yuuya had asked him to read something he had written, it had thrilled him that Yuuya seemed to be interested in the things he liked.

They had been sitting on the tatami, the paper door wide open and the circades chirping in the garden.

"It's called 'Of Ants and Parasols'," Kato had said as he had opened the book, and Yuuya had chuckled.

"What a funny title," he had said, lying his head on Kato's shoulder, "I can't wait to hear what will happen."

 


End file.
